


The Elephant in the Room

by Merman



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arya just wants to watch the damn movie, F/M, Gendry is baffled over Arya's messy ass brother, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Jon Snow/Ygritte, Minor Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Poor Gendry, Robb Stark is a Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merman/pseuds/Merman
Summary: Gendry is baffled over how nobody seems to acknowledge the fact that his girlfriend's brother is in love with his best friend and that said best friend obviously feels the same.Luckily Arya is there to fill him in.





	The Elephant in the Room

Gendry couldn't even focus on the movie. Not when Arya's oldest brother and his best friend were very flirtatiously wrestling in the middle of the Stark living area. It was absolutely baffling, he had no idea that those two were even a couple, he'd never actually seen them kiss during all the times he spent at Arya's house, and school was no different. Both of them were in his grade and yet the two never moved past the playful wrestling and longing looks that lingered in the hallways. Arya had never mentioned it, nor did any of their other siblings, yet here they were acting very much like a couple... a couple in _heat_.

"Can't beat me. I'm a brave Gryffindor." Robb claims once he successfully pins Theon beneath him. _Oh_ so there was a reason for their wrestling match. It had to do with the movie they were supposed to be watching. He'd never seen any of the Harry Potter films, nor did he read the books, but Arya and Robb had settled on one of the films when selecting something for their movie night. He didn't mind, he was happy just to spend time with his girlfriend and the story seemed interesting until he kept getting distracted by Theon's weirdly cheerful demeanor. Robb he understood, the eldest Stark sibling was quite literally a ball of sunshine, and overall was probably his favorite of Arya's siblings outside of Bran. Even when he met the redhead he had promptly gave him one warning before being nothing but bright smiles and pats on the back. Jon was another story... he was still a little terrified of Jon, though somehow he wasn't nearly as scary as Sansa.

But Theon being cheerful was strange... sarcastic and cocky maybe, but bright smiles was solely a Robb trait, and apparently said trait was contagious and leaked onto his best friend whenever the two were around because the Greyjoy boy was completely smitten with Robb. 

"True, but we Hufflepuffs are the hidden bad asses of Hogwarts, and as a Hufflepuff It's my duty to make sure my best mate is happy, thus letting you win." Theon responded while very obviously moving a stray curl of copper colored hair away from Robb's forehead. A very soft gesture for the usually _not soft_ Greyjoy. 

How was nobody saying anything? Hell, how did Jon not say anything at all during any of the Stark family events he attended? Jon and Theon seemed to loathe one another, yet Jon never took the time to poke fun at the intimacy between Greyjoy and his beloved brother. He was certain he would have heard _something_ by now... if their actions didn't scream that the two would be known as _Mr. and Mr. Robb Stark_ immediately after graduation then he'd eat his own shoe. Come to think of it, Sansa and Margaery were far less tame with their affectionate behavior and they were _actually_ dating best friends. 

Blue eyes widen when Robb suddenly popped up from his perch atop of Theon, hand reaching down to help the other from the carpet. Robb's dog, Grey Wind's tail starting wagging as he perked up the moment his master moved seemingly waking up Nymeria who was curled up next to him. "We're going to get some drinks. Need anything?" Robb asks him with that same old bright smile. 

For the first time in a while he sneaks a glance at his girlfriend beside him who was still paying attention to the movie, handfuls of popcorn constantly being shoved into her mouth. "No thanks, this is the best part, so shush!" She responds between swallows of the buttery treat. She looked as cute as ever.

Once the duo's attention was solely on him he shakes his head, a polite smile gracing his lips. "I'm good, thanks." He watches with interest as Theon led Robb out of the room towards the kitchen their bodies very obviously pressed together in a _coupley_ sort of way. As soon as the boys in question disappeared from view he turns abruptly on the sofa, pulling the bowl of popcorn out of his girlfriend's lap. He was going to get to the bottom of this before it ate away at him. "So are you going to acknowledge it?"

Arya's grey eyes are wide with surprise as she reaches for the bowl like a disgruntled toddler. "Acknowledge what?" 

He places the bowl back on her lap, hand scratching at the stubble on his chin in a thoughtful manner. "That your brother and Theon are very obviously into each other?" He whispers, gesturing to the doorway they had disappeared into.

The amused smile that spreads on Arya's face warms his heart, but it did nothing but raise further questions. "You finally picked up on that? I figured you would have asked me sooner since all they do is _eye bang_ each other whenever we have dinners. Honestly it wouldn't surprise me if they were playing platonic footsie under the table." He could feel his cheeks reddening because of the times he and Arya sometimes did that exact same thing only in a very _non_ platonic manner. "They've been this way for years. All of us are used to it."

"And you never ask about it?" He asks, finally taking a handful of popcorn for himself, the movie now even more forgotten. 

Her face grows a bit serious as she turns on the sofa to actually look at him. "And risk ruining their friendship? None of us want to force them to acknowledge the obvious, that's all on them. I'm sure you've noticed, but Robb is like the sweetest person alive, and the easiest person to get along with, but he's even more so when Theon is around, and he's been around since I was really little. Theon is like family, and if us talking about their obvious attraction somehow puts a dent in their friendship then it'll destroy them both." She must have seen the puzzled expression that wiped on his face because she immediately rolls her eyes though he could see the affection she had beneath the action, her hand coming to rest on his leg. 

"Remember when Robb was dating Jeyne? Well Theon slowly stopped hanging around because of that. Clearly he was heartbroken, and that in return gutted Robb which was not something anyone should have to see. He was like a kicked puppy and walked around here easily agitated." He nods, remembering the time when the redhead wasn't his usual cheerful self. She was right, Robb not being overly positive and happy? Hell froze over.

"Well luckily Jeyne broke up with Robb _because_ she picked up on the whole Theon situation. She just told Sansa and I when we confronted her and she had the decency not to say anything to Robb or Theon. Not long after that the two made up and Robb was back to his normal self."

It made sense somewhat now, Arya and the rest of the Stark clan were just protecting Robb. It was sweet actually, though it still nagged at his heartstrings that the two wouldn't just be open with their very obvious feelings. _Gods he was such a sap_ , maybe he was a Hufflepuff as well. Gendry is about to comment before Arya continues after another violent bite of popcorn. "And then there was the time Theon got mixed up with that Ramsay guy...."

Now that was a time that was hard to forget. He remembered the bruises that lined Theon's body in the locker room after gym class, and when Arya had called him crying after Theon had showed up at the Stark home late at night bleeding and and with broken fingers. Apparently Robb was devastated, but also livid and had broken Ramsay's nose the next day. Luckily the psycho was now locked away in juvenile detention so Theon was free from that toxicity. It was a good thing too, between all the Stark siblings _and_ Margaery _and_ Ygritte, he was positive that Bolton would have died. Arya herself probably would have stabbed him to death if given the chance.

"So you see? Father always says that Sansa and I need each other, and I think the same rings true for Robb and Theon. The two are made for each other, and I have no doubt in my mind that if they were honest about how they felt that they'd drive off to Vegas to get eloped or something really mushy like that." Arya grimaces and he chuckles at the distaste on her face. "Let them come to realization on their own time. Like I said, we can't force them without risk of hurting either of them. Besides, it's kind of cute..." She trails off, fingers reaching over to grip at his wrist. "...and don't you dare repeat that."

He laughs again, leaning in to press a quick kiss to her cheek. "Secret is safe with me... both of them." His heart soars when she smiles, but melts away when the two boys in question finally return from the kitchen, root beer floats in hand.

"Gendry and I are going out." Arya suddenly announces jumping to her feet, bowl of popcorn and Harry Potter now forgotten. He shoots her a questioning look that mirrors the expression on both her brother and Theon's faces, but he accepts her hand, allowing her to lead him out to his car after sharing quick goodbyes to the lovelorn best friends.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere to make out. Just because Robb and Theon are too stupid to do so doesn't mean we are." He smiles dumbly, climbing into his car. He was happy, happy that he had Arya, and happy that every day he seemed to fit in even more with the Stark family, especially now that he was officially on the _silently rooting for Robb and Theon_ team.

* * *

"Gods _finally_ they are gone." Theon laments, throwing himself down onto the sofa. Root beer floats safely placed on the coffee table, though Robb had to quickly put Theon's on a coaster. He _really_ was such a mother hen. "You'd think they would take a hint and skedaddle sooner than that. You even grabbed my ass in hopes that Waters would get really uncomfortable and want to leave."

The redhead hides a smile, sitting onto the sofa in a more dignified manner. His boyfriend had a point. The two had done everything except tear at each other's clothes in hopes that his sister and her admittedly dense, but sweet boyfriend left them alone. "Why do you think he was staring at us so hard?" He asks, running fingers through his thick curls.

"Maybe he's into me?" Theon responds with a grin.

"Doubtful." Though Robb couldn't deny the edge that came to his voice. "He's too in love with Arya to notice you. You know maybe we should just tell everyone that we've been dating for a year? I'm sure they are all getting sick of playing the guessing game."

"And lose the fun of watching them all awkwardly avoid our gaze and any and all talk of us being a thing? No way, we're waiting until one of them walks in on us doing it. My money is on Snow. I keep hoping Ygritte will purposely lead him to your room for something when we're getting busy, I want to see his scandalized mopey face when he sees my legs on your shoulders."

He has to suppress a laugh, an easy task when all he has to do is lean forward and press a gentle kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "You know... Arya or no Arya, Gendry better keep his eyes off of you." He asks huskily, fingers curling into the fabric of Theon's shirt.

"Jealous, Stark? If so maybe you should come closer and remind me just who I belong to..." Theon trails off, grabbing him by the hair and pulling him down. The eldest Stark could feel his gaze darkening with desire, but he laughs happily, pressing kiss after kiss to Theon's jaw and neck while he pushes him down into the soft cushions of the sofa.

Everyone said he was a ball of sunshine, and he had to agree. How could he not be when he got to spend his time with his best friend?

His best friend who was also his boyfriend who he was so desperately and hopelessly in love with.


End file.
